The present invention is directed to communication network switching arrangements. In complex communication switching networks it is often necessary to provide long duration time frames for maintenance. This is especially so in the event that a network is being expanded to handle a greater volume of switching over a greater number of connections. There is a significant amount of time required for purposes of moving connection cables, or adding cables, or both moving and adding cables to accommodate the required growth. During the time that such connections are being added or moved switch matrix redundancy is lost and, as a consequence, switch matrix survivability is lost. There is an additional concern that accompanies any opening of an in-field operational system: any such opening presents an opportunity for human error or otherwise inadvertently causing system problems that may seriously affect traffic handling or other operational parameters.
In today""s environment, customers building a communication system are required to select from a few predetermined switch matrix sizes. As a consequence, to accommodate future growth and avoid long-duration interruptions to equip to handle the growth when it occurs, customers are often required to purchase an initial switching setup that exceedsxe2x80x94and may far exceedxe2x80x94their initial needs. Following such an approach, a customer building a communication system may design and outfit the system for its largest size in order to accommodate expected future growth. However, such a solution involves purchasing and installing switching elements that will not be utilized until the hoped-for growth materializes. This is an expensive impractical solution because such an outfitting beyond one""s needs is a costly requirement in the communication industry. There are further significant costs associated with the employment of field personnel to make cabling connection changes each time a switch matrix must be expanded.
It would be advantageous to provide a way to reduce the duration of time required for providing expanded switching functionality to accommodate system growth.
An apparatus is disclosed for effecting a communication arrangement between a first switch array having a plurality of first connection loci and a second switch array having a plurality of second connection loci. The communication arrangement is a plurality of communication circuits intermediate first selected connection loci of the plurality of first connection loci and second selected connection loci of the plurality of second connection loci. The apparatus preferably comprises: (a) a first connection interface associated with the first switch array, the first connection interface has a plurality of first interconnection loci; (b) a second connection interface associated with the second switch array, the second connection interface has a plurality of second interconnection loci; (c) a plurality of communication paths intermediate the first connection interface and the second connection interface, the plurality of communication paths is at least equal in number to the plurality of communication circuits; (d) a first router interface connected with the first switch array and the first connection interface; and (e) a second router interface connected with the second switch array and the second connection interface. The first router interface and the second router interface cooperate to effect a plurality of routing connections among the first selected connection loci, the second selected connection loci and selected communication paths of the plurality of communication paths to establish the communication arrangement.
The method preferably comprises the steps of: (a) providing a first connection interface associated with the first switch array, the first connection interface having a plurality of first interconnection loci; (b) providing a second connection interface associated with the second switch array, the second connection interface having a plurality of second interconnection loci; (c) providing a plurality of communication paths intermediate the first connection interface and the second connection interface, the plurality of communication paths being at least equal in number to the plurality of communication circuits; (d) providing a first router interface connected with the first switch array and the first connection interface; (e) providing a second router interface connected with the second switch array and the second connection interface; and (f) configuring the first router interface and the second router interface to cooperate to effect a plurality of routing connections among the first selected connection loci, the second selected connection loci and selected communication paths of the plurality of communication paths to establish the communication arrangement.
The preferred embodiment of the present invention teaches using a fully-wired system based upon the number of equipment shelves installed. This provides an increased number of data links, or communication connections that are available for future use. The connection to selected data links is controlled by router modules (or router cards router interfaces) between switching elements and shelf backplanes, or connection interfaces. By fully wiring all installed switching matrix shelves, one provides an ability to grow, or expand to the limits of the extant shelf capacity. Additional active data links between switching elements are selectively established by router modules connecting switching connection loci with interconnection loci associated with individual cables, or communication paths as needed. No rerouting or additional connection of cables is required for expansion. All that is needed is a replacement router element, or router card to reestablish a new connection to accommodate installation of new switching elements. Such router card replacement may be carried out from front panel locations, thereby obviating any need to enter the interior of cabling connection areas and shutting down the switching operations. Router card replacement may be effected in moments, thereby eliminating extended duration down-times presently involved in cable moving and cable installation.
The present invention is not limited to hard-wired implementations of communication paths or connections, such as electrical or coaxial cables. The teachings of the present invention apply as well to other communication systems, such as optical systems, including fiber optic cable systems and directly optically linked laser systems not involving fiber optic cabling.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for effecting a communication arrangement between a first switch array and a second switch array that significantly reduce time required for rearranging connections between switch arrays.
Further objects and features of the present invention will be apparent from the following specification and claims when considered in connection with the accompanying drawings, in which like elements are labeled using like reference numerals in the various figures, illustrating the preferred embodiments of the invention.